First Impressions
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Shelagh Turner and Phyllis Crane do not have the best of first impressions. Mild spoilers for episode 2


**For one of my best friends Bee who is starting her dream job tomorrow. I hope you have a fabulous time xxx**

* * *

><p>'Come on Angel. I am desperate for the bathroom.' Shelagh chuckled stroking her daughter's face before lifting the tot out of her pram and up the steps leading to Nonnatus House. 6 months ago she would have contemplated knocking on the door but since the arrival of her baby girl Shelagh had finally felt safe once more in the company of her extended family. She was more than welcome here. Dropping a kiss to the fair-haired child that had been the catalyst to the change she hurried straight through the door whereupon she nearly barrelled into an unfamiliar woman in an unfamiliar uniform. The woman's face was stony and disapproving.<p>

'Excuse me Madam but you cannot stride straight in here. It is unhygienic to trapse around like this. We don't know where you've been. Please leave unless this is an emergency which it certainly does not appear to be. If you wish to discuss a medical issue please make an appointment with the Doctor or see one of us at the clinic.'

'That won't be necessary thank you.' Shelagh smiled dashing past her and up the stairs. Phyllis gaped at her.

* * *

><p>'I feel it prudent to mention that there was a strange woman who ran straight in here a minute ago and refused to simply leave peacefully and make an appointment with either us or the Doctor. She didn't even knock she just ran straight in! It was incredibly rude. I tried to remove her but she escaped me. I tried to explain how it was unhygienic for her to come in with her child but she outright ignored me.'<p>

'A strange woman? Unhygienic? Was she particularly dirty?' Sister Evangelina frowned. It was rare for people to walk straight in but with state some people lived in any stranger must be treated with suspicion regarding cleanliness.

'I certainly hope not.' Shelagh strolled into the clinical room. 'I only bathed this morning and I was extra careful to avoid dog muck-I know how much it aggrieves you so my dear Sister Evangelina.' She smirked.

'I preferred you when you were less cheeky.' The nun in question huffed laughingly as the situation became clear. Perhaps there wasn't any need to worry after all.

'Timothy has taught me well.' Shelagh grinned kissing the nuns cheek playfully. 'Are you sure you do not want me to drive you to the hospital next week? It's no bother really. I just want to help you.' She smiled sadly. She was unendingly glad that her Sister had only a minor medical problem and that it could easily be fixed but the reminder of a woman who had been so alike her for many years also suffering from issues regarding fertility, even if the nun had no intention or birthing a child, sent a pang of a buried pain to her heart.

'On second thoughts it would be appreciated. Now where's that charming distraction of yours?'

'She's with Sister Julienne. I thought she could do with a cuddle.'

'Which one?' Patsy grinned.

'Sister Julienne of course. Angela is far from lacking on the cuddle front.'

'I can imagine. She is quite possibly the most beautiful child I have ever set eyes on-and I've seen a fair few.' Trixie beamed.

'Thank you. I have to agree with you there.'

'You are coming to my engagement party aren't you?'

'Of course. Mrs B promised there'd be almond sponge.'

'Glad to see I rank below cake.' Trixie giggled.

'Only just. It's very close.'

'Excuse me but who are you?' Phyllis blustered. 'You run in unannounced, ignore me, give your child to one nun, kiss another one and act all friendly with one of the nurses.'

'Oh sorry. I was desperate for the bathroom else I'd have introduced myself earlier. I'm Shelagh Turner-I used to work here as a midwife.' Shelagh stuck out her hand. Still uncertain about the scottish woman before her Phyllis took the proffered hand warily.

'Nurse Phyllis Crane.'

'That's not all she was.' Sister Evangelina muttered audible prompting a simultaneous eye roll from Trixie and Shelagh.

'There's no need to be bitter Sister.' Patsy chuckled. Barbara and Phyllis looked confused.

'Well yes but I don't tend to introduce myself as Shelagh Turner, formerly Sister Bernadette of the Order of St Raymond Nonnatus before God decided that the local Doctor was far too handsome to be ignored and that marrying him was a much better use of my talents.'

'You were a nun!' Barbara had been in Poplar nearly a month now and yet _that _ piece of information hadn't been shared.

'For 10 years.'

'Sister Evangelina still takes it as a personal insult-she and Doctor Turner have never seen eye to eye.' Trixie informed them sagely.

'I do not take it as a personal insult! I was upset yes but I've come to accept it.'

'Eventually.' Sister Julienne remarked from the doorway. Several faces lit up at the sight of the little girl in the nuns arms.

'Angela! What a lovely little dress.'

'A beautiful dress for a beautiful little girl.' Sister Julienne snuggled the child close to her.

'Do you think one of us may get a chance to hold her today or must we content to watch you monopolise her again?'

'What do you think darling girl? Do you want to go to scary Anutie Sister Evangelina or stay here with your godmother?'

'Oh give her here.' Trixie took Angela from the bemused nun and handed her to the now happy one. 'There. Stop complaining Sister.'

'I'll let you get away with such cheek this time Nurse Franklin.'

'Ah the magical powers of babies. Sister Julienne, Nurse Crane, Shelagh with me. I need to talk to you.' Phyllis sent a confused glance to the other women who shrugged and followed the blonde out.

'What so you need to talk about?'

"Oh nothing. I just thought Sister Evangelina might like some quality time with your daughter. Patsy and Barbara surely have the common sense to leave themselves.'

'Ah.' Shelagh turned to the newly introduced nurse.

'Nurse Crane I really must apologise for our meeting earlier. I really was very desperate for the bathroom and I had to offload Angela first.'

'Yes well, our bladders make strange people out of us.' Phyllis smiled slightly. She help but like the woman now that the initial confusion was over. Somehow the knowledge that the smartly dressed woman before her used to be a nun was a comfort to her.

'We only had one bathroom in the old Nonnatus House-that was quite a tense situation at times.' Trixie laughed.

'Were you really truly a nun Mrs Turner?' Barbara scurried over. Shelagh nodded. 'But you're so beautiful! Not that I mean nuns can't be beautiful-' She sent a panicked look at Sister Julienne 'I mean not that you'd want to be-the sin of vanity and all but-oh not that I'm saying you look bad or anything-'

'Come on Nurse Gilbert. Quit while you're behind.' Phyllis steered the bright red nurse away from the gathered group who were on the verge of howling with laughter.

'Oh you must have fun with her!'

'Indeed. Will you stay fro tea-Timothy is at is grandmothers this week isn't he?'

'I'd love to.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xxx<strong>


End file.
